Berkemah
by Youichi RubyChiho Wookielf
Summary: Tim Devil Bats berkemah! gimana ya jadinya? ada adegan HiruMamo juga!


**Hili : Ya~ha!!!! Saia kembali dengan cerita baru!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ta-chan : Fic yang lalu aja belom kelar, muncul fic baru lagi!!!!!!!!**

**Hili : Justru itu! Saia buat supaya cepat the end! Ta-chan!!!!**

**Ta-chan : Jadi fic yang waktu itu kapan selesainya???**

**Hili : Kapan-kapan sajelah!!!! Oke! Kita mulai ficnya!!!! Music!!!**

**Yang pasti bukan punya saia. Klo punya saia pasti ceritanya hancur. Pasti punya**

**Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Berkemah.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Humor / Romance.**

**Warning: abal, gaje, gak enak dibaca, gak enak dimakan (emank makanan?), gak manis(?), gak bagus dijual (emank barang), garing kayak roti kegosongan, lempem, alot, gak bermutu kayak barang rongsokan, gak ada bagusnya sama sekali, gak ada romantisannya, gak ada lucunya, gak baik buat kesehatan, dan pastinya aneh bin gila / aneh binti abal (anak siapa tuh?).**

**Pairing: Hiruma.y X mamori.a.**

**(Yang gak suka pairing ini, tombol back masih menunngu)**

**~~ooooOOOoooo~~**

Semua anggota tim Devil Bats sedang berkumpul di ruang klub karena ada yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Hiruma. Mereka semua sudah siap penutup telinga, baju besi, dan segala perlengkapan perang (mau kemana tuh???). Setelah beberapa saat datanglah setan dari segala setan yang jadi raja setan membawa senjata setan, suasana disana sontak ketakutan seketika.

"Hei kalian anak-anak sialan! Kita akan mengadakan berkemah 1 hari karena kalian sudah menang! Dalam pertandingan. Ini hadiah buat kalian!!!!!" Hiruma berkata dengan memegang senjata kesayangannya.

"Waaaahhhh….hebattttt…."Kata semua anggota tim Devil Bats, saking senengnya pas mau minum, sampai-sampai botol kecap dikira jus anggur.

Mereka melempar pakaian perangnya dan bersenang-senang karena tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Mereka makan-makan yang entah datang dari mana makanan itu? Tiba-tiba langsung berada ditangan mereka.

"Hiruma, tumben baik?" kata Mamori sambil makan kue sus celemotan di mulunya seking senengnya. Padahal mereka tidak tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Mereka bersorak-sorak sambil menyanyikan lagu sorak-sorak bergembira. Tiga bersaudara hahaha berkelahi sampai babak belur, Mamori lomba makan 10000 kue sus sama Kurita. Sena bersembunyi takut nanti ada yang mengenai kepalanya (lemah), pokoknya semuanya gila habis-habisan sampe Authornya gigitin bantal sampai keluar kapuknya.

"Hiruma dimana tempat kita akan berkemah?" tanya Monta kepada Hiruma sambil memegang pisang ambon ditangan kanannya, ditangan kiri pisang raja, dimulutnya pisang putri (rakus amat tuh monta!sampai-sampai pisang dirumah Author habis dilalap oleh si jago pisang *si jago merah kali?*)

"Apa di surga….? ahaha"kata Taki sambil muter-muter. Semua orang memikirkan tempat mereka berkemah yang mereka inginkan.

"Aku ingin kemah di dekat rumah Spongebob ah! Bersama Patrick dan Squidward."Togano bicara dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Gak usah, nanti ada beruang laut! Hancur kamu kayak Squidward"timpal Jumonji.

"Kan ada lingkaran! Squidwardnya aja yang bego gak mau masuk dilingkarannya Spongebob dan Patrick" Togano sukses mengela.

"Gimana dengan badak laut?" lanjut Jumonji.

"Oh iya ya?" Togano akhirnya nyerah.

"Dengarkan kalian kita akan ber…."kata-kata Hiruma tidak dipedulikan oleh timnya karena mereka sibuk sendiri (mau cari mati ya?).

"HEI KALIAN SEMUA DENGARKAN AKU!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Hiruma sampai orang yang membuat makanan siput kedengaran (emank Spongebob).

Semua hening kembali, kayak patung. Ada yang lagi minum airnya tertahan, ada yang lompat, dan yang lain-lainnya.

"Kita akan berkemah di…." Hiruma mulai bicara.

"Di monas!!!! Yeeeeee….."anggota tim Devil Bats serentak bicara.

"BUKAN….TAPI DI HUTAN SAFARI (Author ngarang sendiri)" Hiruma kali ini teriak sampai urat nadi mau putus (di tembakin Hiruma, tapi gak kena karna udah ditolongin Yoshimori pake kekai).

Semua sontak terdiam membisu. Sekarang wajah mereka putih pucat pasi, ada yang merah, kuning, hijau pucat (pelangi yang versi pucatnya), ada yang warna warni pucatnya, dan banyak sekali warnanya.

"Hiruma…it…tu…kan…tempat…yang teramat angker, kata orang siapa saja yang datang disitu baik siang maupun malam, pasti akan…..waaaaaaaa!!!!" Kurita teriak sebelum menyelesaikan pembicaraannya.

"Belum kesana, udah berpikiran yang negative gitu. Jangan dengarkan omongan orang" Hiruma menolak pendapat Kurita. "pokoknya berkemas malam ini juga jam 21.00 tepat dan gak boleh telat satu detik pun (pelit amat sih hiruma) kekekeke….." lanjutnya.

Kita langsung skipkan saja yang saat mereka pulang, ganti baju, makan, mandi, dan yang lainnya. Kita langsung sampai keperkemahan.

Jam 21.00 tepat semua telah berkumpul seperti yang telah dikatakan Hiruma tadi siang.

"Inilah hutan yang indah untuk berkemah…YA~HA!!!" kata Hiruma yang membuat orang bingung atas ucapannya tadi. Yaiyalah bingung, hutan angker kok dibilang indah, gigimu indah (gak kok).

"Apa kak hiruma sudah gila???" Sena bisik-bisik sama Monta (untung gak kedengeran Hiruma).

"Mungkin, hutan angker dibilang indah! Buta kali matanya" Monta membalas pertanyaan Sena.

Mereka bersiap-siap dan mulai merangkai tenda masing-masing. Sena memasang lampu tidur 10000 ditendanya, Taki tidak bertenda karena menganggap dirinya hebat, Monta menggantungkan pisang 10000000000 ditendanya jaga-jaga untuk tidak kelaparan. Dan mereka memasang tenda mereka dengan anehnya.

"Hei, manager sialan mau kemana kamu?" Hiruma memanggil Mamori.

"Mau mencari mata air, katanya ada air disekitar sini?" Mamori berkata dengan perasaan tidak takut (padahal takut).

"Awas, ada hantu loh!" Hiruma menakuti Mamori.

"Ihhhh, Hiruma jangan nakutin deh!" Mamori jadi takut mendengar perkataan Hiruma + dengan gaya lebayyyyyyyyy (di tabok Mamori).

"Ya….ya….sini ku temani, kalo kamu hilang, gak ada dong yang bisa aku suruh!" Jelas Hiruma + alasannya.

Mereka berdua pun mencari mata air, entah apa keguaannya, tapi mereka sudah mencari keliling hutan. Hiruma yang dari tadi hanya mengikuti Mamori saja sambil mendengar musik. Taukan akibatnya apa? Ya tersesat deh! Gak bisa pulang, gak bisa nonton, gak bisa gerak (lho kok?), ya gitu deh! Mamori pun mulai bingung jalannya kemana, Authornya aja bingung mau kemana jalan ceritanya.

"Eh, Hiruma tau gak kita ada dimana?" tanya Mamori rada-rada ketakutan.

"Gak tau! EGP" cuek Hiruma sambil joget ala Inul (di bunuh Hiruma).

"Huft, kau ternyata dari tadi gak peratihin jalan ya?"

"Iya, emank kenapa? Mau protes?"

"Ya Hiruma, gitu aja marah!" Kata Mamori "Kita mau kemana nih?" Lanjut Mamori yang mungkin udah pasrah.

"Gak usah repot-repot, tuh ada rumah hantu tanpa penghuni!" Tunjuk Hiruma(waw, hebaaaaaaaat).

"Tapi,…itu angker….ya sudahlah dari pada diam di hutan ini, hiiii serem" Mamori membayangkan banyak hantu disini.

Mamori dan Hiruma masuk ke rumah tua itu, disana rapi….bersih……keren….ehhh salah, rumah tua itu seperti biasa saja, hanya saja penuh debu. Masuklah mereka kesana.

"Wahhhh….lumayan bagus buat rumah tua yang sudah lama ini" Mamori mengomentari rumah tua itu.

"Mungkin disini ada kamar mandi" Tambah Hiruma.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengambil air…..nya" Mamori terjatuh karena ada yang tersangkut di kakinya, tentu saja Hiruma yang menolongnya seperti orang romantis gitu (cie-cie cuit-cuit *author kok mau muntah sendiri sih*).

"Hiruma….apa yang kau lakukan?" Mamori bertanya dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau jatuh, ya aku tolong…" Hiruma bicara dengan rada malu + pipi merah.

Mereka berdua bertatapan mata, lalu wajah mereka dekat, dekat, dekat, lebih mendekat sampai kira-kira satu cm mendekati bibir, dan….menyentuh bibir dikit lagi….dan…* stop apa-apaan tuh! Ganti! Authornya gak tahan ngeliatnya dan gak mau! Stop kalian berdua!*.

"Hiruma….." Mamori yang wajahnya merah tomat melepaskan pelukan Hiruma (Hiruma gak romantis, masa' romantisannya di rumah tua sih?). Hiruma melepaskan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa (marah tuh). "Aku mau duduk disana" Lanjut Mamori yang wajahnya masih merah padam.

"Hah, hampir saja tadi!" keluh Hiruma.

Jam 22.00.

"Lapar….."Keluh Mamori sambil memegang perutnya.

"Memangnya kau tidak makan tadi?" tanya Hiruma.

"Lagi diet…."

"Cewek tuh ternyata aneh ya?" komentar Hiruma. Hiruma tiba-tiba menelpon seseorang dan kita intip apa yang dibicarakan.

Tut….tut….tut…

Hiruma : Pesan pizza satu terus minumnya ya! (untuk siapa tuh?).

Pengantar Pizza : Untuk apa nih?.

Hiruma : Ahhh rahasia.

Pengantar Pizza : Jarang-jarang ada yang mau pesan pizza disini, kecuali ada perlu. Oke..pesanan akan diantarkan beberapa menit lagi. (mencurigakan nih?).

Pip……

"Kau sedang apa?" Mamori bertanya yang masih lemas karna kelaparan (salah sendiri diet, Authornya aja gak diet).

"Ada saja..kekekekeke"

"Pekerjaan yang mencurigakan".

Jam 22.30.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu" kata Hiruma.

"Jangan lama-lama!!!" Mamori memperingatkan Hiruma. "Aku takut" Lanjutnya.

Ting tong…..(rumah tua kok belnya masih hidup sih?).

"Ya sia…aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..hantuuuuuuuuu" Jerit Mamori hingga ke ujung dunia.

"Ada apa sih?" Hiruma datang. "Oh….Pizzanya sudah datang?" Lanjut Hiruma sambil membawa pizza dari orang yang membuat Mamori takut. Dan pergilah pengantar itu.

"Hiruma….itu hantukan?" tanya Mamori.

"Iya…. Dia kan budakku!" Kata Hiruma (masya Allah, hantu pun budaknya?). "Da…ya aku mau ke toilet lagi" Lanjutnya.

"Hiiii…..Hiruma lebih serem dari pada hantu, tapi dapet pizza dan minumannya, asyik (katanya diet?)" Mamori senang dapat makanan.

Mamori memakan dengan lahapnya tanpa tersisa sedikit pun (rakus sekali!). Hiruma datang dan melihat Mamori menghabiskan semua makanan itu.

"Itu kan….iiiii…..kau jorok sekali" ejek Hiruma.

"Emangnya kenapa?" bingung Mamori.

"Itukan isinya, ikan mati, tikus mati, cicak mati, ayam mati, kecoa mati, minumnya buah yang busuk sudah keluar ulet dan berlendir, nanah, dan lain sebagainya" jelas Hiruma sampe Authornya mau muntah. "Makanan itu kupesan dan kubuang supaya hewan yang kecil-kecil bisa kabur" lanjutnya.

"Berarti….ihhhhh….huwekkkkkkkk" Mamori langsung muntah. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian suara seperti anggota Devil Bats datang.

"Mamo-nee, kemana saja kalian?" tanya Suzuna.

"Gak kemana-mana. Huwekkkkk" Mamori muntah kembali.

"Jangan-jangan Mamo-nee dan You-nii?" goda Suzuna.

"Gak…kok ini gara-gara makanan tadi" bantah Mamori.

"Ohhhh….kirain"

Dan mereka pun melanjutkan perkemahannya sampai besok.

……**..FIN……..**

**Hili : Waaaa….gimana fic yang ini? Waaaaa XD. Malu saia!!!!!**

**Sehyun : Aneh….. akhirnya kok aneh sih?**

**Mamori : Kenapa aku rakus gitu????.**

**Ta-chan : Fic yang aneh.**

**Vita : Aaaaaaaaaa………saya gila….Nam Gil….seperti Eli-chan.**

**Hili : Mereka itu semua aneh, Kita langsung tutup saja ya, ceritanya……Mohon Review sebanyak-banyaknya, karna dapat membantu saia lebih baik lagi. Kalo ada kekurangan, mohon dimaafkan, saya senang jika kalian mau review cerita ini, kalo ada penulisan yang salah, mohon diajarkan. Saya ucapkan saja HAPPY READING.**


End file.
